


Lost Room drabble

by Teaotter



Category: The Lost Room
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter





	Lost Room drabble

When his father isn't home, Isaac visits the collection.

He never takes anything out of the room and is careful not to leave his fingerprints on the glass doors. He doesn't want anyone to find out. He doesn't want to get them in trouble.

The Objects shine like stars under the lights. They bruise his fingers. They tremble in his hands and make his stomach ache.

The Objects never lie. They tell him something horrible is about to happen. That it already has, and it always will.

His father believes in the Objects, but he doesn't believe them.

Isaac does.


End file.
